Night
by Visual Destruction
Summary: Ils sont amis. Seulement amis. Une amitié si forte, qu'ils auront tout partagés. De leurs âmes à leurs corps. Kaya x Jasmine You


Pairing : Kaya x Jasmine You

Disclaimer : Je les avais demandés pour mon anniversaire, en sous vêtements de dentelle rouge ( pour Kaya ) et violet ( pour Jasmine ), mais ça a pas marché ... Je retente l'année prochaine, mais sans les sous vêtements, p'tet que ça sera plus simple ...

------------------

Le regard du bassiste passe lentement sur le corps de son ami, remontant le long de ses jambes, pour passer presque avec délicatesse sur le bas de son dos, caressant sa peau des yeux, avant de suivre la douce ligne de ses vertèbres, et de se fixer enfin sur les boucles un peu défaîtes de sa chevelure purpurine. Un rayon de leurs sueurs mêlées passe encore le long de sa nuque, suivant la courbe de ses reins.

Un long filet de sang coule d'entre ses cuisses légèrement écartées, sans que le chanteur ne s'en soucie. Il a aimé, alors à quoi bon y penser, maintenant. De toutes façon, son compagnon d'une nuit n'est pas en reste non plus, un simple coup d'oeil lui confirme cette pensée, au vue des tâches rouges qui s'étendent sous lui.

Il n'y a pas eu de sentiments autres qu'une profonde amitié. Ce n'est pas la première fois, qu'ils couchent ensemble juste pour combler un manque de partenaires. Ou d'affection, ils ne veulent pas savoir.

Aussi féminins l'un que l'autre, ils ont du échanger de nombreuses fois de rôle, pour se contenter mutuellement, aucun ne pouvant, ne voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais même s'ils ne sont pas contre un peu de violence, la première chose qui transparait entre eux, n'est autre qu'un profond respect pour ce qui restera malgré tout, malgré toutes ces nuits passées à assouvir leurs envies, malgré tout ce qu'il peux se passer entre eux, du rire aux larmes qu'ils partagent, une amitié éternelle.

La peau encore humide, caressée par un vent frais, soulevant les rideaux de la chambre d'hôtel où ils sont, le chanteur sent son corps se refroidir lentement, le faisant frissonner. Après toute la chaleur qu'ils viennent de partager, ce contraste lui semble aussi brutal que l'ont été les mains du bassiste brun un peu plus tôt, à la différence qu'ici, il n'apprécie pas.

Mais la main qui se glisse doucement entre ses cuisses n'est pas froide, elle, loin de là. Et le corps qui se soude au sien non plus. Avide de l'autre, avide d'un contact brûlant, avide de chaleur, de présence par cette nuit si froide, où même les moins solitaires se sentent seuls. Loin de leur ville, de leur pays, chaqu'un apporte un peu de soutient à l'autre, inconsciemment ou pas.

Cette fois, le brun veux se faire plus doux. Son visage se pose dans la nuque de son ami, embrassant sa peau, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux courts, débarassés des habituels rajouts ou postiches. Un besoin d'affection, qu'il s'avoue, finalement.

- Kaya-Chan ?

Le chanteur tourne lentement la tête, ravissant une fois de plus les lèvres de son meilleur ami, se redressant sur ses avants bras pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Décidément, se dit il tandit que son brun le retourne avec une douceur inhabituelle, la soie de sa langue contre la sienne le perdra, un jour.

- J'ai encore envie de toi ..

Un murmure, glissé d'une voix suave, rauque de désir, un peu cassée d'avoir déjà tant hurlé, fit frissoner le roux, qui lui dédia un de ses sourires si particuliers, capable de faire fondre n'importe qui.

- Alors prends ce que tu veux, prends moi, Jasmine ..

Un éclat de rire commun résonne dans la pièce, alors que Jasmine accède au souhaît de l'homme qu'il adore, qu'il aime plus que tout. Ils le savent, ce n'est qu'une preuve de plus de l'étendue de leurs sentiments. Ce n'est qu'une nuit parmis d'autre, mais chaque fois différente. Oui, ce qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre se situe bien au delà de l'amitié pure et simple, mais aucun de veux l'avouer. Ils préfèrent se le prouver, par des gestes plus que par des mots, sachant qu'au matin, ils se retrouveront dans le même lit, sans en avoir honte. Sans cette gêne si commune aux coups d'une nuit. Ils auront tout partagés, et n'en éprouvent que de la fierté.

Unis. Par l'âme autant que par le corps. A jamais.


End file.
